A Broken Heart's Revenge
by QueenSina
Summary: Morgana is in love but it has to stay a secret, only a few people know.But time changes and so do people.
1. The tournament

Alright everybody, here I am. Since netflix is now finally available in my country and they added Merlin to it, I fell back into my old addiction and had to write again. This time I am willed to keep writing it. A lot of things have changed and since I am in the hospital at the moment I am having a whole bunch of time. I have a migraine-like headache that is paining me for four weeks now already. Well, I am pretty much the experiment now since the doctors are trying to find a medication that helps. I'm glad they didn't find a tumor or something.

Okay, now to the story, it's written from Morgana's POV and Morgana and Arthur are not related. Morgana carries the same last name but just because she's Uther's heir. Also Uther is still alive and the knights of the roundtable play a role too. All characters may appear a little OOC from time to time but I am doing my best.

Then, English is not my native language so if anything sounds wrong please tell me, I am grateful for any help.

The story might get upgraded to M rated but this is not sure yet.

For now, have fun with this first chapter.

With quick steps I made my way through the cool winter air, my cloak blowing around my wrists I clutched it closer to my body. What did I think I was doing? Nothing, of course, I let my feelings take over my mind again. What a stupid thing to do, still I did it all the time again. To be honest, it was quite dangerous. If a guard would catch me here outside I would be in trouble. Not only that I was the king's heir, I also have been told to never leave my chambers alone at night but to get these small moments of enjoyment I would do anything. Uther would probably drop me in the dungeon if he would ever find out what I dared to do. In the end nothing bad had ever happened to me and also nobody ever caught me.

I finally reached my chambers and went to bed, tired of the past day and gave in to my soon following dreams that were always more or less disturbing.

There was a tournament scheduled for the knights of Camelot. They had to prove their strength in a sword fight against the prince. My presence was required on the tribune next to the king where usually the prince was placed but since he was to fight it was mine to take his seat and to wish good luck to all of the knights. A tournament like this was just meant to be for entertainment for the folks and it never failed it's duty. The people were sitting close together on the benches around the arena, impatiently waiting to cheer on the knights and the prince while King Uther was giving his speech to the best. When he finished I wished good luck to every participant and sat back on my place.

'You always motivate them very well, Morgana.' Uther mentioned while watching Arthur walk straight into the arena and one of the rather unknown knights following.

'I want full enjoyment of the games, so motivation is everything.' I answered with a slight smirk.

The first fight was of a short time period. They didn't fight for death so they just had to bring each other to the ground so they could kill the other one. As everybody expected, Arthur won, proud of his victory he lifted up his sword and gave his father a glance. The folks cheered and whistled loudly as the loser of the duel left the arena. Expressionless I watched as the next competitor entered the place and before Arthur went back to focus on another duel his eyes met mine and for a short moment it was like time stood still and a spark gleamed up in the princes' eyes. I couldn't help to hide a smirk which he gave back quite well hidden under his helmet.

Uther opened the next fight and immediately the sounds of swords were to recognize, followed by several whistles and shouts of the folks. Just as the first duel, the second didn't need a long time either and Arthur was the winner again.

This procedure repeated several times until there was only one knight left who wanted to participate the great duel against Camelot's prince. The winner of this final duel would take me to tonight's feast in honor to Camelot. These tournaments took part since I was sixteen years old and all the years it had been Arthur who won and so had the honor to take me to the feast. I wondered if it would be the same this year but deep inside me I knew it anyway. Arthur would never lose, neither would one of the knights dare to beat their prince in such a tournament. The last knight wasn't a knight of Camelot for long but he was known for his daily visits at the tavern and people were saying that he liked to take different women with him often. He was strong and he was different to the other knights, he didn't mind it to give the prince his mind in a very unknightly way but somehow Arthur seemed to like that as he had him join the highest circle of knights he had, the ones he trusted wit everything, the only ones who knew about the secret.

Sir Gwaine entered the arena, glancing from Arthur over the king to me and giving me a big smirk. He put his helmet on and faced Arthur. I didn't expect him to be the last duel, maybe this would be the first year Arthur would not take me to the feast. I would not mind it to be Sir Gwaine this time if I was honest. Uther was not a friend of Gwaine and he quite couldn't understand how Arthur was so fond of him. Apparently, it wasn't planned that Gwaine would participate the tournament since Uther gave very critical looks to Arthur who just shrugged and went to fight.

'Didn't you know who would be fighting?' I asked and raised my eyebrows at the king.

'Arthur said it would be Sir Percival.' Uther muttered.

'Maybe he got hurt in this morning's training. Why do you worry? Sir Gwaine is a quite honorable knight.'

Uther's eyes quit from the sword fight and looked at me. 'I am not worried about Arthur's victory.' He took my hand in his. 'I am worried for you. If Sir Gwaine wins this duel you'll have to participate the feast at his side and we all know his reputation when it comes to women.'

I batted my eyelashes several times, realizing that the king's worry was not for his son's victory but for my safety.

'Sir Percival would have Arthur win but Sir Gwaine does not care for these unwritten rules of behavior.'

'I would never have anything done with me I wouldn't want. You shall not worry about that.' I said, avoiding the eye contact on purpose because there was this secret that had to stay untold.

'Your will is so strong, dear.' Uther mentioned before his attention went back to the still very balanced duel. The crowd was going crazy and also the other knights were quite excited to see what Gwaine would do.

Arthur did his best but in a second of negligence Gwaine took advantage and disarmed him to bring him into the defenseless position of death. I caught my breath and the whole crowd was silent until Uther started to clap his hands. Sir Gwaine helped Arthur up and bowed down to him. 'Sire, it was an honor to fight with you.' he said and stood back up, flipping his hair back as he turned around to Uther. 'Mylord, it's an honor to me to take the Lady Morgana to the celebrations.' His eyes glanced at me. 'Milady, I will meet you at your chambers with the sun going down.' A smirk followed his words and I smiled back at him.

Arthur walked quickly to his chambers throwing his armor piece for piece in the arms of his young manservant who was running behind him and trying to catch everything. I followed them because I knew Arthur was in rage, he was no bad loser but he knew the knights had their codex to let him win, especially the final duel and it made him even more mad since Gwaine knew about the secret.

'Don't you think you are overreacting?' I asked after we reached his chambers and he had thrown out his servant. He smacked the door shut with a strong force and turned to face me.

'I am overreacting? Do you even know what you are talking, Morgana?' His chest lifted high with every breath he took and his eyes were dark with anger about the past happenings and maybe even about my words.

'What is your problem, Arthur?' My own fury rising inside of me.

'Don't you get it?!' He grabbed my wrist and held it in a strong grip, his eyes boring into mine. 'You will be Gwaine's attendance! God knows what he's planning with you, we know about his reputation.'

I stared back into his eyes showing him my flaming rage openly. 'To hell with this. I have my own will, I know very well what I want and what not and especially I know best where I belong so stop these childish games about my favor right away, Arthur Pendragon.'

'Goddamn Morgana, how will I stand through this evening when I have to watch him with you constantly?' The anger in his eyes changed, it was more of a desire now and I knew precisely how to satisfy it the best way.

'Just keep your mind focused on what other things are waiting for you after the big feast, this is just a small taste.' With this words I pressed my lips on his and let my hands glide inside the pants of his.

Eventually, I left Arthur's chambers off to my own. My servant was already waiting for me.

'Where have you been so long, milady? There's barely any time left to get you ready for Sir Gwaine.'

'I was required at the throne's hall. Arthur and Uther wanted to talk to me about Sir Gwaine.' I answered. It was a lie but she wasn't to know about the secret. I trusted her but this just wasn't anything that she had to know.

'Was it about Gwaine's reputation about women things?' she asked while brushing my long black curls.

'Yes. As if I would let anyone closer to me than I am comfortable with. You know me, Gwen.'

'Indeed, milady. They should trust you more and I also think they should have more faith in Sir Gwaine. You are the king's heir and he's a honorable knight.' Gwen explained.

'That's exactly what I told them, too.' I let out a deep sigh and let Gwen do her best to make me look fabulous for the celebrations.

The sun was going down and Gwen just finished the last stroke of work on my hair when the wooden door was knocked.

'You may enter.' I said but remained in front of my mirror. The door was opened and Gwaine entered, his hair messy as ever and dressed in his festive knight's uniform. He bowed to me before he presented me a big bouquet of purple flowers. 'Not even the most beautiful flowers I could find could reach your beauty, milady.'

I gave him a smile and Gwen a significant look to put the flowers into some water.

'Shall we leave off to the great hall?' Gwaine asked and offered me his arm to walk me to the feast.


	2. The feast

Hey there,

another note: excuse me if some words aren't right but the dictionary gives me words and I see which one I heard already in the context or which one sounds not too weird.

Don't expect future chapters to arrive this fast, as said I am in the hospital and have too much time.

So here we go with Camelot's celebrations.

The guards opened the heavy doors so Gwaine and I could enter the hall. I noticed all the eyes on us and I probably would stare at me as well. My sleeveless dark red dress wrapped around my body perfectly and gave a nice contrast to my pale skin. Gwen had done my hair up but had left some strands of hair unfixed so they framed my face. Golden earrings and bracelets completed my appearance.

Arthur walked up to us, giving me a significant look, he greeted Gwaine and congratulated him to his victory once more.

'Maybe, Sir Gwaine, you should get your attendance something to drink. I take care of her in the meanwhile.'

'Of course, Sire, how could I be so rude?' Gwaine gave me a grin and I let go of his strong arm to take Arthur's instead.

'How dare you dress up like this?' the prince asked and couldn't hide a smirk.

'Because I will be too lazy to change my dress later and I thought you might like it.' I whispered.

'You know me too well, Morgana. Still take care of Gwaine. He wouldn't be Gwaine if he wouldn't try something.'

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and let go of Arthur's arm to walk back over to Gwaine who came back with some wine.

The celebration went on long and I couldn't help but exchange looks with Arthur from time to time. Leaving at the same time would be too obviously and him leaving first would be weird, conclusively, I had to leave but there was one rather big problem. Gwaine. He was quite drunk but also he had quite much fun and didn't think of leaving already.

'Gwaine?' I poked his shoulder, trying to get his attention away from the arm wrestling battle between Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot. As he didn't react I kicked him under the table and who would have thought that, he finally noticed me.

'Eh, Morgana. What's the matter?' he asked rather annoyed.

'I am tired, I want to leave.' I bored my eyes into him to give my words the necessary pressure. First he seemed to be about to shake his head but then he remained thinking for a minute until he answered. 'I understand, milady. I gladly walk you to your chambers.' A smirk played on his lips when he turned to say goodbye to the other knights.

My stare might have given him a wrong impression I started to fear since he didn't offer me his arm this time but, once the gates to the hall were closed, he wrapped his arm around my waist. He was drunk, I kept telling myself, otherwise I would probably have already hit him.

Eventually, we reached my chambers and before I could say a word he was inside and his shirt on the ground. Surprised I stared at him what he noticed immediately.

'I know this is what you are waiting for the whole evening already, milady. No need for formalities, you get anything you want from me.'

Still totally surprised by the situation I stood still and didn't move one inch but at least I found my language again.

'In that case, I please you to leave.' I said strictly.

'Can I please you in another way before I follow your order?' he asked and stepped closer to me.

'Er … Gwaine … I, uhm … No! I want you to leave right now.' I stepped backwards when he made another step towards me.

'Come on, Morgana, I noticed your hungry eyes all time since the tournament.'

'I am with Arthur as you know.'

'He doesn't seem able to give you what you need. But I can, do you need an example?' He wanted to make another step towards me and to touch me but before he could I grabbed the vase of flowers and threw it to his head and with a muffled sound he sank to the ground.

'Idiot.' I muttered and opened my door again to pull him out of my chambers but another surprise awaited me. Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan were standing right in front of me.

'What are you doing here?' I raised my eyebrows and looked from one to another.

'Please, milady, we are sorry but we know Gwaine when he is drunk and we would have left if you … you know, would have wanted to agree to his intentions.' Sir Percival took the word for the knights and stepped forward. 'Otherwise we would have removed him from you but how we have to see you were very well able to knock him out alone. Very impressive, milady.' The giant knight gave me a smile.

'Well, if you would remove him now and it's better if Arthur won't get notice of this incident. I have to go now.'

'Of course, milady. Have a good night.' Sir Leon said as they all stepped aside so I could pass them.

Taking care that no guard would catch me I made my way to Arthur's chambers where he was already impatiently awaiting me.

'Morgana, you took some time. Did something happen?' he asked his hands reaching out to me. I shook my head and smiled while I moved into his strong arms. It was always different with Arthur and me, sometimes we just hated each other and it was all full of passion and force and then we just were like a couple, soft and full of love. Anyway, both our desires were always met and we helped each other very well. When I think about how this thing started off it's impossible it happened at all.

He loosened my hair and the black curls cascaded over my back. 'What are you thinking of, princess?' he asked caressing my face.

'Just of how we ended up together.' I smirked. 'Do you remember?'

'It's just a year ago, how could I not remember?' Arthur grinned and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

'Oh well, you use to forget everything, dear.' I grinned back at him.

'Not half as much as you think.'

'Well, so tell me about it.' I poked his chest teasingly.

'It was a cold and rainy day and I just came from the training and was all wet and dirty and Merlin was just about to help me out of the armor when you just entered my chambers without even knocking the door. You have been mad about father forbidding you to carry a sword on a travel or a trip and wanted to persuade me to allow it to you and I told you what a stupid idea it was to have you carry a sword and you went more and more mad and in the end you tried to slap me, I caught your sweet hands and you thought kissing me would make me let go of you. But instead …'

'Instead you pulled me out your chambers, yelling you will put me into the dungeons now for disrespecting you but instead we went to my chambers and continued. Brilliantly told, Arthur.'

'Really, Morgana? I liked your ending a lot more.'

'Do you? Well, I like you a lot more.'

'Do you? It doesn't seem so quite often. Good I know you better than to trust your outer appearance.' He peeked my lips.

'Can I stay the night?' I whispered.

He let out a deep sigh. 'Morgana, you know exactly that is impossible. If Merlin runs in on us in the morning we are screwed and you know that.'

'I would leave before he would even be on his way here. Or you could tell him for at least one day a week that you don't need to be woken up by him.' I sighed deeply and leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

'I will see what I can do.' He lifted my chin up with two fingers and our lips met in a soft but intense kiss and as soon as I felt his tongue stroke my lower lip I allowed him entrance. Eventually, I ended up with him resting above me, our tongues dancing around each other in a battle of passion. After a while I broke the kiss to catch my breath and looked him in the eyes. Those big blue eyes I loved so much ever since I knew him. Right now they were dark with desire and lust for me but they were also soft, wandering all over my body and my face. 'You are so beautiful, Morgana.' he whispered before he crushed his lips on mine once more. I smiled into the kiss as I started to take off his shirt.

It was the middle of the night when the wooden door was knocked hard several times. Arthur and I were laying stark naked cuddled up in the sheets in his bed when the knocking sent a shock through our bones.

'Damn.' Arthur muttered before he raised his voice. 'Who's disturbing my rest?'

'It's me, Sir Leon. I'm sorry, Sire, but the king's order was to get you out of the bed immediately.'

'I will need a moment.' Arthur answered and rolled his eyes at me.

'Alright, Sire. I will give notice to the king. He's awaiting you at the throne's hall.'

Heavy steps announced that Leon had left and so Arthur knew he could speak free. 'I think we can be glad it wasn't Merlin who was sent.'

'Do you have any idea what is wrong?' I asked while putting my dress on to leave off to my chambers. He shook his head as he dressed himself.

'It's been a great time with you anyway, milady.' he gave me a bright smile before he kissed my forehead and left me alone in his chambers.

I was curious what was going on and I would have loved to follow him to the throne's hall but I had no logical explanation of how I should have heard of the king's call and since I was still wearing last night's event dress it would probably show too much. So, I made my way to my chambers, not meeting anyone on the way to there. I went to bed and soon sleep caught up on me bringing me the usual nightmares.

'Good morning, milady.' Merlin greeted me when I entered the great hall to enjoy breakfast with the king and his son.

'Good morning, Merlin.' I said and went to sit on my usual place at the huge table.

'How was your night, dear?' Uther asked and noticed Merlin to care for me to have something to drink.

'The usual pain.' I answered dryly.

'At least you got to sleep at all.' Arthur muttered in his bread.

'What was wrong? The trouble was not to overhear.' I asked curiously, ignoring Arthur's glances on me.

'Someone tried to invade into the castle, nothing we have to worry about anymore, Morgana.' the king explained.

'I am sure Arthur did his best to keep the castle safe.'

'Father, I would like to take Morgana to a hunting trip.' Arthur said eventually.

Uther nearly dropped his cheese but caught himself before that could happen.

'Did I understand that right? You must be joking.'

'No, father. Morgana hasn't seen anything else but the castle for months. It's time to get outside again.'

'It's too dangerous, Arthur.'

'It's a hunting trip. A few hours in the woods. I will take my best knights … and Merlin.'

I was surprised about this, for sure I didn't expect it. He never took me to hunting but something told me he wasn't actually out for hunting. Maybe he wanted to make up for last night's disturbance. Anyway, I hoped Uther would agree.

'Arthur, no.' the king finally said but Arthur wouldn't just give up.

'Father, am I allowed to be honest to you?' Arthur started, giving me a significant look.

'I did never ask you to lie to me.'

'Well then, I want to take Morgana to the woods to be alone with her, we would have a picnic and we would kiss all time and-'

'Enough! Is that true, Morgana?'

I spit my drink out of shock that he practically just spilled our secret. 'I would never – alone the thought of kissing him makes me sick.' I gave my best to underline my words with a disgusted expression. From the corner of my eyes I could see Arthur's amused grin.

'Have your hunting trip but I dare you she gets hurt in any way. And I really can't believe you draw on a story like this just to get your will.' With shaking his head Uther left the hall and Arthur just watched me with the same grin on his lips still.

'Merlin, call the knights and get everything for a little hunting and for a picnic ready. You've got one hour.' Arthur ordered his servant who immediately went to get his tasks done.


	3. the hunting trip

**Chapter three, here we go. I'd like to point out that this story starts off as an ArMor story because I just love that pairing if you write them as unrelated.**

**I haven't planned on what pairing will come out in the end. It could be Mergana or Morgwaine or even something totally different. I leave that open to myself. Anyway, please drop me a review :)**

I was following Arthur on my white horse, the green lace of my dress flying in the wind, pretty much we were having a little race and right now he surely must think he would win it but he should know me better but to think so. I took a glance behind me, there were Merlin and the knights all on dark horses following Arthur and me with some distance. I focused back on the prince in front of me to take my chance to take over the first position and to win this little kind of race. When I noticed the prince's blue eyes on me I called his name to distract him a second and fastened my horse to ride past him.

Eventually we reached the clearance Arthur spoke of and he helped me off the horse. The knights remained on their ones well knowing the prince would send them away anyway. Just Merlin climbed down and started to unpack the hunting utilities.

'Merlin, wait a moment. This isn't a normal hunting trip.' Arthur gave the servant an annoyed look.

'It isn't? What is different?' Obviously confused Merlin stopped unpacking.

'Today we have a lady with us. So we separate in two teams. You go with them and I take Morgana.'

Merlin raised an eyebrow and looked at me questioning. I just nodded and looked at Arthur. 'So only one team needs stuff for hunting?'

'Of course not, idiot. Just give me a part and then go and see that you learn something so the next time we go hunting without a woman you are actually helpful.' A glare made Merlin hurry to follow the given instructions before he climbed back on his horse.

'Good luck, Sire. Milady.' Sir Leon said and hid a grin as they took Merlin in their middle and rid away. Arthur waited to say anything until the sound of hooves on the ground were barely to hear.

'You think he believes you?' I asked before he could speak a word.

'I don't care if he does. I am the prince of Camelot, I can do whatever I want.'

'Of course, you can, Arthur. How did you get the idea?'

'You wished for more time with me, that's the only way I can do it. I hope this is in your mind too.'

I gave him a smile. It was more than I expected. Obviously it wasn't just the favors we did each other anymore, it developed into more. I was glad about that, I never would have thought to say that one day but I have fallen for Prince Arthur Pendragon. 'Indeed, it is.'

'Good.' He pulled me into his arms and grabbed my hair as he crushed my lips in a rough kiss pushing his tongue inside my mouth without even waiting for permission. This was the opposite to the Arthur of last night but I loved both sides of him, the soft gentle lover and the rough passionate man. He made me feel safe even if none of us was safe at all. His lips went on kissing and sucking and sometimes even lightly biting over my jaw to my ear and down to my neck. I let out a giggle and quickly found my body tightly caught between a tree and the strong chest of the prince. It was not at all like we were standing in the forest, it was like we were all alone in the whole world and had absolutely nothing to fear. His lip went back onto mine, our tongues entwined in the battle of dominance we fought so often before. His fingers drawn into my hair and his body rubbing on mine the tension between us raised to a maximum and I couldn't help but to wrap one of my legs around him what made him grin against my lips.

'Impatient as always.' Arthur grinned and brought his hands to my back to unlace my dress as I loosened his belt and let it drop to the ground with the sword still on it. He broke the intense kiss a moment to let me take off his shirt and I used it to place little kisses all over his well muscled chest. A little moan escaped his lips and with one last pull my dress dropped to the ground and his hands were all over me. Eventually, all other pieces of our clothing followed and he lifted me up.

I was resting my head on his chest, softly caressing his cheek while the sun shone through the tree crowns on our skin, warming us in the cool air. Happy but exhausted I watched Arthur who was obviously sunk deep in some thoughts that I didn't want to disturb. He had done this for me and I started to believe this might develop into something deeper but to do each other favors from time to time. I even dared to accept the feelings I had for him for such a long time already.

'We should go back before Merlin gets the clever idea to search for us.' Arthur murmured and ripped me out of my thoughts. I made a face but sat up just to steal another kiss of his. He nuzzled my hair and gave me a smile. 'Come on, Morgana, let's get dressed.' He put on his clothes quickly and helped me fixing my dress. Before we packed the sheets and food back together I tried to make my hair look as fine as possible but after all we pretended to be on a hunt so a bit of a messy hair was not to prevent.

Eventually, we found the knights and a knocked out Merlin. More or less confused Arthur asked what happened and Gwaine explained it to him. Apparently, Merlin started to doubt the team thing and wanted to go back to Arthur but as the knights knew what was going on for real Gwaine knocked him out, a little too hard as it seemed.

Back in Camelot I went straight to my chambers where Guinevere was already preparing a hot bath. I smiled at her and humming, I undressed and pulled some leaves out of my hair.

'How was the hunting trip?' Gwen asked curiously.

'It was okay.' I answered and waited for her to check the water's temperature so I could get into the bathtub.

'Only okay? You seem to be of a quite good mood, Morgana.' Gwen was not stupid at all and she's been my trustworthy maid all those years and now that I was sure about my feelings for Arthur I felt fine with talking to her about it.

'Well, Gwen. Listen.' I said as I sat down in the comfortable hot water. 'It wasn't a real hunting trip. Arthur and I just needed some undisturbed time together.'

'Arthur and you?' Gwen was visibly surprised. I nodded and smiled while washing my skin clean. 'If you allow me this question, but do you love him?' She smiled at me, excited for my answer.

'I think I do, Gwen.' I said then and smiled even more. 'At first it was just for the purpose of satisfying each others desires but it seems to turn into more.'

'How long is this going on already? I never got anything!'

'A little longer than a year. Yes, we have to be careful. Uther wouldn't like it. I guess he thinks I am not good enough for his son because in fact I am no princess.'

'I am sure Arthur doesn't care about that. You are a lady and that's as well as a princess.'

I entered Arthur's chambers in the middle of the night. Although I had a quite satisfying day I wanted more and I knew he wouldn't mind same. And as I expected he didn't even make an effort say something before he got rid of my night's dress and threw me on the wooden table. With his clothes removed he was just about to enter me when suddenly the door was smacked open and someone entered the room.

'Oh my god, Sire.' I heard Gaius' shout, right after Merlin's scream. 'Arthur!'

'Goddammit, Merlin!' Arthur yelled and pulled a jacket over my naked body while hiding himself with a pillow. I blushed in a deep shade of pink but while my blushing was out of embarrassment, Arthur's face was deep red but out of plain rage. Gaius, meanwhile was shutting his eyes while Merlin stared from Arthur to me with an expression mixed of disbelief, amusement and disgust.

'This is not funny, Merlin!' Arthur growled and he was close to hurt someone as much was obvious.

'I am sorry, Sire, but I expected anything but surely not you and Lady Morgana.' Merlin laughed, hiding away from the stuff Arthur started to throw at him.

'Sire, we wanted to bring a potion to Lady Morgana and as she wasn't at her chambers we wanted to wake you up so you could search for her. We surely didn't expect to find her with you.' Gaius tried to explain. While everybody was distracted I used the chance to put back on my night's gown. Arthur kept throwing stuff after Merlin until another person entered the room.

'Is everything alright?' Sir Percival asked and viewing the naked Arthur he couldn't hide a grin.

'That idiot just ran in on us!' Arthur yelled.

'That's bad luck, Sire, but you will wake up the whole castle if you keep shouting and throwing things.' Percival said and pointed Merlin and Gaius to leave.

'I will think of a punishment until tomorrow, Merlin!' Arthur threatened him as he left the chambers.

'Milady, I walk you back to your chambers now.' Percival reached out a hand to me and I gladly took it. That has been far too much trouble for my taste and I just wanted to sleep.

'I see you tomorrow, Morgana.' Arthur whispered and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

On the hallway I looked up to Percival. 'Gaius won't tell Uther, will he?'

The giant knight shook his head. 'He won't. He knows what to hide from the king and this definitely is something to hide from him.'

'How did you get here so fast? I mean nobody can shout that loudly to wake the whole castle.'

He sighed. 'Don't be mad but we just do it for your safety. One of us is always around your chambers and when you leave we stick far enough away from Arthur's chambers not to hear from your activities but to try to avoid such incidents. There was a guard walking too close to the chambers so I was distracted and didn't see Merlin and Gaius coming. It was my fault, I am sorry for my failure, milady.'

I didn't quite expect that so I was speechless a moment before I gave him a smile. 'It's not your fault, Percival. Actually, I'd like to thank you, who knows what would have happened far earlier if you wouldn't do this for us.'

'I could tell you a million stories, milady. But for now you need to get some rest. Have a good night.' He opened the door to my chambers and I went inside to move into my bed and to fall asleep over the thoughts and worries flaming up in my mind.


End file.
